Social Networks
by iminlovewithhsm
Summary: Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth had been making Troy's new facebook page. In the process of adding friends, Troy had noticed the name of a girl from his past. Clicking on it changed his life forever..
1. Chapter 1: Monkies?

**Social Networks.**

_Yes, Buddy._

* * *

Dragging his fatigued body through the threshold of his beachside condo, Troy Bolton dropped the heavy gym bag he had been lugging around all day behind the beige colored couch, and worked his way around it to lay upon it.

Sighing deeply, he relaxed and molded his limbs into the rounded shapes of the cushions. Even though he lyed in an uncomfortable position, he was too tired to care. The stiff athelete could have fallen asleep right then and there, until a vigorous vibration rumbled atop his left thigh.

Reluctantly reaching into the pocket of his warm-up pants, Troy fumbled with the cellular device with two eyes closed; trying to press a button that would halt the constant ringtone that was currently working on Troy's nerves.

_'Is it worth it? Let me work it. I put my thang down, flip it, and reverse it.'_

"Dear, God..."

_'If you got a big ... let me search it. I found out how hard I gotta work ya.'_

"I'm gonna kill this kid." Troy mumbled, sitting up on the couch, to deal with his caller.

_'Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa. Phone before you come, I need to shave my chacha'_

Opening his eyes he realized that his phone had been turned backwards, but before he could flip it around correctly, he randomly jabbed a button that silenced the room.

Pausing as the ringing stopped, Troy smiled to himself in satisfaction; until he heard sudden creaks from the floorboard upstairs, signaling that Troy's certain someone had overheard his noise and woke up.

The couple had been living together for about eight months, and you'd think by now that they would be used to eachother.

They Weren't.

"Troy Alex Dave Bolton, where the FUCK have you been?" the enraged blonde exclaimed, as she entered the living room. Troy rolling his eyes, since she always said his name wrong.

"I just got home, can I have at least one minute to breath? Troy asked retorically, slowly running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You _just _got home? Well you've definately been here long enough to sit your ass on my couch!" she yelled, watching as the blue-eyed man stood from the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"And plus you threw your basketball shit behind the couch as always. How many fucking times do I have to tell you, that I hate when you do that shit? Talking about 'having one minute', how about leaving a minute for me? How about you clean up after yourself? How about yo-"

"Can you just ..Stop, please?" Troy said, looking into the food pantry with a growling stomach. "We have no food, and I'm on a short fuse. Practice was shitty." he added, letting the door slam as he moved on to the fridge.

"_You're_ on a short fuse? I had to clean up this hell-hole all by myself, because you're too fucking cheap to hire a maid_. I_ should be the one on a short fuse!' she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Maids are expensive these days, and plus we don't really need one." Troy said, scanning the beverages until he noticed something.

"Where'd all the beers go?" he asked, glancing at her sudden silent demeanor.

"Did you drink them all, or was Liam over here again?" Troy asked. Her silence giving him his answer, he stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed his stuff from the living room. Gripping his car keys, Troy drove off into the night.

Liam had been one of Troy's alcoholic cousins, that had a passion for all of Troy's girlfriends. He'd been one of Troy's closest relatives, until he grew jealous of Troy's lifestyle. To him, Troy had everything he could ever want. Once Liam had discovered alcohol, he began to get more vocal about what he wanted, and when alcohol truly became a factor in his everyday life, he became more physical.

Troy has grown soo used to protecting his girlfriends from Liam, and he taught each and everyone of them how to get rid of him.

Tiffany never tried.

It pushed Troy's anger to the max everytime he found out that Liam had been at his house. He carried less stress on him when Liam had lived out of town, but the last five months that he has lived in Albuquerque, his stress level went through the roof.

The music Troy had cranked up to the highest volume to block out his feelings had been giving him a mild headache, so he pushed the off button and rested his head on the steering wheel. The red light gave him time to take some deep breaths, and realize that his leg had yet another vibrating sensation. It was a softer buzz this time, but then it began to make noise.

"Hey Bro, if you wanna crash at my house for a while, you totally can." Chad's voice said.

"You sure man?" Troy asked, sitting upright as the traffic light turned green.

"Yeah, as long as you stop listening to that Rebecca Black shit." Chad joked, smiling as he heard Troy chuckle along with him.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I know." Chad replied, before hanging up.

Reaching into his pocket and checking his phone to make sure that Chad wasn't still on the line, Troy reached over to his radio and powered it back on; rolling up his windows so only he could hear the remainder of _Friday_ by the one and only Rebecca Black.

* * *

Once Troy had pulled up to the apartment residence of Chad Danforth, he couldn't have gotten inside quicker.

"These apartments are soo nice." Troy exclaimed, heading down the hallway to the guest room he usually sleeps in, to put his things down.

"You say that everytime you come over! Just move here already. It waay cheaper than that beach house thing you have. You're barely even there half the time because your working! I swear, your spending money you don't even have." Chad stated, going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Tiffany's talking about wa-" Troy started.

"Oh, I heard what she was talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if your neighbors down the block heard what she was talking about... She yells pretty loud dude. I don't see how you can put up with that all the time." Chad said, coming out of the kitchen with his arms wrapped around a variety of food and drinks.

"I'm done putting up with it, that's why I left."

"Jeez, Taylor hated when I would leave. She would start throwing shit whenever she caught a single glimpse of me. It was insane. I always question my life with that woman." Chad mumbled through the mouthfuls of chips he shoved in his mouth.

"Haha, that's crazy. How is Taylor anyway?" Troy asked, reaching for a Capri Sun.

"Lately she's been catching up with a close friend of ours."

"Oh really? Who?" Troy asked, focusing on his straw breaking through the white circle.

"Um..." Chad's phone began to ring.

_'Why you actin' dumb like uuuuh, DUH!'_

"Hey Tay! What's goin' on?" Chad asked, avoiding Troy's curious eyes.

"I would love to call her, just give me her number and I'll talk to her tomorrow...I can't right now...Troy's with me...Doing that right now wouldn't be the best butter to churn...It was just an expression!...Yes I respect you...Okay, Facebook it is. Love yo-...You can't love me back?...Bye woman." Chad finished, and set his phone in his pocket. Leaning over the food in his lap, Chad grabbed the orange laptop on his coffee table, and fired it up.

Logging on to Facebook, the two boys sat in silence.

"You have a facebook?" Troy asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"Yeah, it lets me talk to the people I haven't talked to for ages. Family, friends, fans even. The pictures are great too. You can compare what they looked like in high school to what they look like now." Chad explained, clicking on his unread messages from Taylor.

"They have apps like that?" Troy asked with excitement.

"No, we have yearbooks smart one." Chad corrected.

"A boy can dream..." Troy whispered, laying back on the couch, propping his feet on the table and finally relaxing.

"Why did Tay want you to go on it now?" Troy questioned, staring intently at the screen.

"For starters, her phone is fucked because she tried to throw it at me, and now she can't text; so we conversate through the book. For enders, she wanted me to get this chick's phone number." Chad said, clicking away, inching his hand toward his phone again.

"Woah, that doesn't sound like Taylor at all! Who's the chick?" Troy felt the mood shift.

"Who is the chick?" Troy asked, irritated at Chad's sudden muteness.

"Do I know her?"

"Oh, you know her all right..." Chad muttered.

"Was she.. in our group?"

"Oh, she was.. in our group all right." Chad muttered again.

"Then just tell me who she is!" Troy yelled impatiently.

"To be honest, I think its rude to talk when my mouth is full." Chad said, through his chewing of pizza rolls.

"That's never stopped you before.. "

"A man's gotta change his ways." Chad said, closing the laptop.

"Well, can I make a Facebook then?" Then afro-man basically threw the laptop at him.

"The password to my laptop is monkies. The 's' is capitalized." Chad noted, before walking back in the kitchen.

"Monkies?"

* * *

_I got a temporary tattoo..MICKEY MOUSE! Exciting right? (:_

_Thank you alllllllll for taking the time to read this, it truly means a lot._

_Feel free to review or whatever._

_I love you *Patrick Star Voice*_

_-iminlovewithhsm_


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Fun Begin

**Social Networks.**

_You can bet that, never gotta sweat that._

* * *

"How the hell does this shit work?" Troy asked, looking at the computer screen in confusion.

"Don't ask me, I'm still learning." Chad said from behind the couch, as he crunched on a freshly popped bag of popcorn.

"Is that kettle?"

"No it's cheese."

"It smells like feet." Troy stated.

"You smell like feet." Chad muttered, studying the screen more closely. "You finished your basic information, so now all you have to do is send friend requests."

"How do I do that?" Troy asked, working on his third Capri Sun.

"There's always a button next to someone's name that says, 'Add Friend' that you click on if you want them to be your friend. Since I'm your only friend, no pun intended, you can click on my profile and take some of my friends." Chad stated, coming around the couch to grab his water from the table.

"Alrighty. Let the fun begin." Troy said, scrolling down the page of miscellaneous names and faces.

* * *

One hour into Troy's spontaneous 'fun' mission, he had clicked 'Add Friend' hundreds of times; knowing that by now he didn't care about who he was sending requests to. The blue-eyed sleepyhead had gotten down to the "M's" when something caught his eye.

"Yo Hoops, its getting really late.. or really early. But either way you should get to bed, we've got basketball practice at 6." Chad mentioned, coming down the hallway in his Spongebob pajamas.

"Yeah I will.. But uh, do you mind if I take the laptop to bed?" Troy questioned, his eyes locked on a twenty-two lettered link.

"Nah, I don't care. But if you need to HANDle some business, there's a special magazine in every pillow."

"Please say that your kidding." Troy pleaded, rubbing his dry eyes.

"That your kidding." Chad mumbled, observing his Spongebob's.

"Chad.. why would you put a magazine _inside _of a pillow?" Troy asked.

"Taylor doesn't like pillows."

"That doens't mean you... How do you even..." Troy said, trailing off as he noticed a nearby pillow, making Chad suddenly grin wickedly.

"You're losing it, man."

* * *

Swiftly making his way down the hallway, and shutting the door as he got to his temporary bedroom, Troy knew good and well that any trace of drowsiness he had earlier had been long gone.

He stripped down to his Power Ranger boxers, and crawled into the heavy cotton covers of Chad's guest bedroom. Setting the bright orange laptop on his sore legs, Troy slowly but surely clicked on the heart-stopping link and sat there in awe.

All thoughts prior to the ones going through his head right now, had dissapeared completely. No negativity, no harshness. No anger, no confusion, no nothing. Just the sound of the laptop fan trying to cool itself down filled the room.

Crouched over the only source of lighting that was dimming by the second, Troy sat alert as ever; staring back into the only pair of brown eyes that carried such a strong effect over him. The eyes of a beautiful girl he met on vacation as a junior. The eyes of the one and only girl he's ever fell in love with. The eyes of a girl who made him a man. The eyes of a girl he held hands with throughout his entire senior year. The eyes of a girl who he spent his summer days and nights with. The eyes of a girl who bought him the boxers he's currently wearing. The eyes of a girl that goes by the name of:

Gabriella Sabella Montez.

And with that, Troy apruptly fell asleep.. On top of Chad's special pillows.

* * *

_This was a shorter chapter, SORRY! I have to get some sleep in, before I go to cheer practice like a dead girl walking.  
_

_T__hanks for all of the support! You're all awesome little peeps._

_It makes my days a whole lot brighter, knowing that someone is enjoying my thingies._

_I Love You *Patrick Star Voice*_

_-iminlovewithhsm_


	3. Chapter 3: Family Meeting

**Social Networks**

_I know, I'm ugly for taking forever to update. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise. I PROMISE!_

* * *

Jogging around the bright red track field with bold white stripes, the huffing and puffing Chad Danforth directed his glance from the shining sun on his left, over to his very paranoid looking friend, on his right. Troy had been acting different all morning, and it had Chad curious as to what was on his friend's mind.

'Could it have been the magazines?' Chad thought quietly.

Sighing heavily, he shook his head of that thought, and looked forward to carry on with his last mile of the day.

"Great job today, Rovers. Let's try to keep our groove going for Saturday's game, alright?" the dark brown and grey-haired coach said, wrapping up with a motivational speech, so everyone could shower up and go home.

As the worn out team members headed inside of the humid locker room, Chad caught up with Troy as they reached their vibrant ruby lockers.

"Damn, today was extremely hot!" Troy exclaimed, gathering his gear and putting it in his bag.

"You could say that again, I'm sweating bullets right now!" a fellow teammate agreed, opening his bottle of water.

"The weather seemed to be taking a weird toll on everybody." Chad stated, looking over to Troy who was putting on his sweatpants.

"I noticed. Although the sun was out, we were all a bit foggy." Troy added, drying off his wet face with a purple hand towel.

"Clever, and true. I was wondering about what was making _you_ froggy." Chad said, moving his eyes to see that Troy was powering on his cell phone, tapping his foot at a rapid pace on the floor as he sat down on a smooth wooden bench.

"I'm sure that I said _foggy_, but I don't know what you're talking about." Troy insisted, glancing at Chad as he took a seat next to him.

"And I'm sure that I said _froggy_, but that's besides what I'm trying to get at." Chad started, pausing as the remainder of the team left their section of the lockers, to hit the shower, or exit to where they pleased. "What's the deal with you?" he asked.

"There is no deal. I just didn't get that much sleep." Troy said, focusing back on his cell phone.

"Can you look me in my eyes when you say that?" Chad questioned, squatting down to gather his belongings into his gym bag.

"What are you, a Jonas Brother?" Troy mumbled, going mute and staying glued to his phone.

"You know how I feel about th-." Chad began, until he heard a familiar ringtone billow through his bag full of junk.

"_Why you actin' dumb like uuuuh, DUH!'_

"Yes Taylor?" Chad greeted. " …Wait, how did you get in? No, its just that I didn't think you still…I do think, Taylor. I'm thinking right now, aren't I?...I'm only answering your questions with questions, because you keep questioning me!...Okay, so how did you get in? How did she have a key? Why would you give her…? Well when did he get there?...Yeah, and I'm still here, but me and Troy are on our…Okay." Chad faltered, seeming more bewildered than ever before as he looked at Troy.

"Why are women so unfair?" Chad asked rhetorically, putting his phone back in his gym bag and standing up to close his smelly locker.

* * *

"Chad is such a dumbass, sometimes." Taylor mumbled, pressing down on the red button of her cell phone forcefully, as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, especially with this dumb pillow idea." Zeke joked, as he tossed around a nearby pillow on the couch that he and his girlfriend were sitting on. He had asked to leave practice early, for a dentist appointment, which actually meant that Sharpay needed him...or that he had a dentist appointment.

"Exactly! He only chose the color orange for these lumpy pieces of junk, because it reminds him of basketball. Its like, pick a color more symbolic of me, right?" Taylor said, shaking her head in disapproval at an orange pillow that sat next to her.

"Speaking of orange, where is Chad's laptop? I need to go on facebook to talk to Gabs." Sharpay stated, standing up to find its location.

"Why can't you just call her?" Taylor asked.

"Her phone is getting repaired, and it won't be ready until later on tonight; now where is Chad's laptop?" Sharpay asked louder, growing impatient.

"It's in the guest room." Zeke answered, watching as Sharpay walked with her reasonably high heels down the hallway.

"Wait, how would you know?" Taylor asked, with sudden realization.

"Troy made a facebook last night, and he added me. I haven't confirmed yet, but I'm sure he was up for a while finding people. I know thats what I did, it took me forever to find Shar."

"It didn't take Troy too long trying to find Gabriella." Sharpay stated, walking back down the hallway with the laptop in her hand.

"Really!?"

"Did she confirm him?"

"Yes Tay he found her, and no Zeke, she didn't. I don't blame her though, Troy doesn't have a default picture yet. He needs to change that ASAP, before he looks like some random creep." Sharpay claimed as she sat down next to Taylor on the couch across from Zeke, who continued to goof around with Chad's pillows.

"She changed her default, click on it." Taylor whispered, smiling softly as she saw her best friend from high school's beautiful face pop up on the laptop screen.

"Gosh she's gorgeous. Aw, little Issa is getting soo big." Sharpay mentioned, referring to the little girl on Gabriella's lap, in the image.

"What's so big?" Chad asked, as he entered his house, throwing his orange gym bag next to the couch.

"Nothing." Sharpay said abruptly, noticing Troy walk into the apartment behind Chad; closing the laptop shut and throwing it onto Taylors lap.

As Troy placed his blue gym bag behind the couch Taylor and Sharpay had been seated upon, he noticed Chad's laptop with Taylor; remembering how he had been the last one to have used it.

"What's going on? Are we having a family meeting or something?" Troy asked nervously, walking around the couch to sit next to Zeke on the other side.

"Well since you're here now, it only makes sense to tell you." Sharpay said, crossing her legs and clasping her hands together as she focused her attention on Troy.

"Tell me what?" Troy asked, not really wanting to know the answer, wiping his sweaty hands on the light grey cotton of his pants.

"Gabriella Montez, you know, your ex-girlfriend?" Troy's heartbeat quickened threateningly, causing him to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"Yes."

" …she's coming to Albuquerque." Sharpay finished, observing Troy's face to read a particular reaction.

Silence filled the room.

"Well duh, we already knew that." Chad insisted, breaking the silence as he walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal; trailing off as he looked over to Troy and realizing how still he became. "You knew that…right, Hoops?"

"...Troy?" Zeke said, lightly nudging Troy to snap him out of his sudden trance.

"I um….I gotta go." Troy said barely above a whisper, rushing out of the apartment.

"He didn't know?"

"Shut up, Chad." Taylor said.

* * *

_I'm gonna go pop some tags._

_I Love You *Patrick Star Voice*_

_-iminlovewithhsm_


End file.
